Time Lost
by Lara Chubb of Deephollow
Summary: When Jack leaves his home town, he loses time with someone.
1. Chapter 1

LC: I really have no idea what I'm doing…. But we'll talk about that later……

Anywayzzz this part takes place almost 17 years before _Dead Man's Chest_…. This is my first POTC fic so go easy on me…..Savvy?

Disclaimer: I really don't own much at all in this fic…. I'm not sure I even own the name of the town, I have this fear that I accidentally stole it subconsciously…. But I'll never really be sure of that will I?

Oh and I apologize for the crappyness of this fic… I just had to get it out of my system… you know what I mean… don't you?

Anyway… on to the Fic

Prologue?

_Time Lost_

It was a rainy day that dim morning in Carvala, the dark cloud filled sky roared and flashed as the sea below summoned small but dangerous waves. The entire town still seemed to be asleep, waiting silently for the rough storm to pass, not a soul could be spotted that morning, save for that of a young man at the docks.

The young man was speedily making ready his boat to set out on the treacherous sea. Wind and rain blew into his face almost blinding him, but still he kept on with what he was doing, only pausing a few moments to tie back his dark, tangled hair back with a tattered piece of cloth. A determination was set in his dark eyes that is not commonly found in mortal men, but there was also a sadness there that was hiding, not wanting to show it's self.

As he turned to untie his small boat he noticed a young woman standing close to him. Her eyes were red and tears mixed with rainwater dripped from her fair face. Her plain nightgown and bare mud covered feet gave one the impression that she had ran there in a hurry.

When the young man saw her, they rushed towards each other. He held her close tightly as she began to weep into his shoulder. They embraced there, not talking, eyes closed shut, with her head under his, as the rain lashed down upon them.

But the time had now come for him to leave. He slowly lifted her chin, and brushed the hair away from her face, revealing her stunning blue green eyes. Those eyes. They were beautiful, but they broke his heart so much when he saw the pain that lay in them, much like his. But he could wait no longer. It was time to go.

"Sorry love but I have to go," he quavered a little not wanting to show his sadness. To be brave.

"But … there… there has to be some other way," she said giving way to tears again.

" Please don't cry love," he said gently caressing her face, "This is the only way, I have to go. But I'll be back some day, and I'll be a real captain of a _real _ship," he gave a small smile, " and we can ride the seven seas together, nothing will be able to stop us."

The young woman gave a small nod, showing that she accepted the fact that he was leaving, weather she wanted to or not. She reached up and placed her hand upon his tan face, as she pressed her lips firmly on his. When she drew back she hugged him close.

"Please don't forget about me," she whispered in his ear.

"How could I love," he said pulling away. He gave her that smile she fell in love with, turned around, got into his boat, and sailed away not looking back.

He left her on the docks that day. He left her hoping for him to remember her, even if he didn't come back. God knows she would remember him.

-----------------------

Captain Jack Sparrow shot awake as lightning flashed ruthlessly above the _Black Pearl_. He groggily rubbed his eyes, of all things to dream about that _just_ had to be it. He had plenty of other things that had happened to him that he wouldn't mind to dream about at all. For instance, that wench he met in Singapore, now that would have been fun to relive. But he didn't dream about Singapore, instead he dreamt about a time he didn't fancy remembering. A time that had, for some unexplainable reason, been weighing on his thoughts lately.

Unable to fall back to sleep, Jack swayed down to his secret stash of rum in his 'Captains Quarters' and spent the rest of the night there.

LC: well I hope you enjoyed that, now if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate some help. You see…. I could keep this a one shot… on the other hand I kinda want to add on to it, but if I do I want to add on a lot….and I'm not to sure where this is gonna be going so I'll have to figure out a plot, I really just have a rough Idea of what I want to do with this….. I'm just really indecisive… so I want you guys to decide for me!

Should I continue with this or just leave it a one shot? Please tell me what you wants me to do in your review!

Jack : Please R&R! Savvy!


	2. Back to the Beginning

LC: Okay well three reviews…… well that's good enough for me! Here's the second Chapter! Oh and there are gonna be a lot of flash backs, the flashbacks will appear in _italics_.

Jack Sparrow: LC doesn't own POTC and she certainly doesn't own me! Thank God!

(A/N: So, this was supposed to be a Drama, but then I realized that you cannot do a hard core drama with Jack Sparrow….. cause he's Capt. Jack Sparrow! So there's a bit o' comedy in there!)

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

When the sun finally rose and the storming had ceased, Captain Jack Sparrow took a final swig of his rum and walked out on deck to address his crew. But after his eyes adjusted to the brightness of day, he saw that there was no crew. Jack looked wildly from side to side, but there was still no crew in sight, not even Cotton's parrot. So Jack swaggered down to the crew's quarters to see every single one of his crewmembers sleeping.

"What are you dogs still doing dreaming!" he shouted loudly.

The Captain chuckled to himself, as he watched his crew spring to life and franticly race to their posts up on deck. As Jack was looking around enjoying himself immensely for the first time that day, something caught his eye. It was one of his crewmembers, whose name he had never cared to remember, still fast asleep in his tattered gray hammock. Grabbing a nearby mop, Jack made his way to where his unconscious crewman lay. Jack arched an eyebrow and a look of mild disgust appeared on his face when he beheld the ungodly amount of drool he had produced while sleeping. Rolling his eyes, Jack prodded the man forcefully with the mop handle.

"Wakey, wakey," said Jack sternly.

The man's eyes opened slowly at first, but after he rubbed them and saw who it was that had awoken him, his eyes shot open and a look of horror plastered itself to his face.

"You'll be mopping this place up today," said Jack, thrusting the mop into the man's shaking hands, " you can start with your chin."

Jack returned back on the deck, now content with the busily working crew. While he was making his way to the bow of the boat, he saw Gibbs walking towards him.

" Ahoy Captain, might I have a word with ye," Gibbs said pocketing his rum canteen, "In private," he added looking around at the crew.

Jack shot a puzzled look at Gibbs, before nodding, and motioning him to follow him into his quarters.

After they arrived, Jack sat down and crossed his feet upon his desk.

"So what is it you be wanting mate?" he asked, looking skeptic.

"Well Jack," Gibbs took a swig of his rum to clear his throat, " I was just wonderin' if ye knew where we be going."

Jack sat up, " What do you mean, I gave you a heading didn't I?"

"It's just that, last time you gave us a heading we sort of just wondered around the sea," Gibbs explained, fidgeting a bit, " You see the crew's been getting' a bit restless, if they don't get some treasure on them soon, I fear for the worst."

"Worst being what?" asked Jack fearing the answer.

" Well mutiny, sir," Gibbs replied.

Jack stuck out his tongue, followed by the word 'bleh'.

"Well I guess it's lucky for me that I happen to know exactly where I'm going," said Jack, pasting on a smile while showing Gibbs the way out.

"Good. Where are we going?" asked Gibbs as he was being pushed out on deck.

"Well, that," Jack stuttered, "it's a ummm… surprise! Yes a surprise, I wouldn't want to be ruining it for you so you can be goin' on your way! Bye."

"But-" started Gibbs, but he was cut off by Jack, who quickly shut the door.

Jack stood with his back against the door, "Well I best figure out where we're goin', then I."

So Jack flopped down into his chair, and looking at his map, tried to figure out what to do. But what he soon found out was that his thoughts would take him in a different direction.

_For as long as he had been alive, Jack had been living in Carvala, a small town on one of the islands in the Caribbean. But Jack had also wanted to be of the sea, it was in his blood. His father had left before he was born, to go pirating. What his mother had told him, was that he was a great captain of a grand ship. But he was restless, and could not stay on land for long, that was why he left. As for Jack's mother she died when he was around the age of seven, so now that he was in his late teens, he had learned to take care of himself. He didn't have much to live here for, he had been doing some odd jobs so he could earn enough money to buy a boat that would take him far away. He planned to sail to Tortuga, he had learned that it was a haven for pirates and he figured that he could start his life of piracy there._

_Yet there was another reason he stayed, Rosette Baker. He sure hadn't counted her in his calculations, but once they had met they were inseparable. She was the most beautiful creature he had every laid eyes on, long, curly locks of raven hair flowed from her head down to her waist, she had fair skin that made her seem to glow, and a smile that could charm a fish out of the ocean. But the thing that captured his heart the most was her eyes. They were blue green and they filled him with a sense wonder and longing, just as the sea did. _

_Rosette's family were the owners of a bakery, with the last name of Baker, what else would they do? Rosette worked in the bakery daily and was greatly admired by all the young boys and they came in the shop often to buy things. But when she wasn't working she spent her time with Jack, it had to be in secret though. For Rosette's father, like the rest of the town, knew that Jack had in him the blood of a pirate. Her father would have kept her locked up just knowing that she looked at him, let alone be meeting with him. _

_In fact, at the moment Jack was waiting for her at the beach. _

_"Good evening, kind sir," said the voice of Rosette behind him._

_" Now, now Ettey," he called her Ettey for short, "I'm goin' to be a ruthless pirate, I can't be havin' you calling me kind."_

_" Well, I guess I can't call you sir then either," she said playfully leaning close to him. _

_Jack laughed in exchange for that comment and pulled her down onto the ground. Squealing, Rosette fell upon the soft sand beside him. He put his arm around her as they spent the next few hours flirting playfully with each other. But as the sun began to set, it was time for them to part. _

_"Sorry I have to be going, you ruthless scalawag," she laughed, as she stood up brushing the sand from her dress, " I need to be getting back before I'm missed."_

_"You'll be missed here, love, " Jack commented putting on a sad face, and standing up beside her. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked moving her hair behind her ear. _

_"We'll see," Rosette answered. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and blushing, she turned and quickly made her way home. _

_Jack stood there watching her until she was too far ahead for him to see. She did not return the next day, but when she did meet him two days later, he was told why. That day would change his life forever. _

Captain Sparrow broke out of his trance, rubbing the bridge of his nose he tried to clear his brain, so he could think of what he could do. He looked around his room, hoping for it to bestow upon him an idea. When his eyes set themselves upon his gun, he gave a wicked smile.

Jack walked out on deck, now that he had finished concocting his plan to satisfy the hungry crew. Breathing in the salty ocean air, he walked around the _Pear_ surveying the work being done. As he was doing this Gibbs came up to him, but he was ready for him now.

"Excuse me Captain but I've never been one for surprises, might you tell us were we be goin'?" Gibbs asked rather loudly, so all the crew now turned their heads in Jack's direction.

Jack, now feeling all eyes upon him, cleared his throat.

"Well, you see to the north there is a small island, now this is no ordinary island mates. This said island is home of the mass producers of artillery and gunpowder." Jack explained to his crew.

"But we already have more than enough, for our cannons and guns," shouted one of his crewmen from the back. This comment was followed by many an 'Aye' from the rest of the crew.

"Right, I am aware of that, but do you know who buys their product?" Jack asked aloud, pointing a finger at them and squinting his eyes.

The crew had to think about this for a moment. Soon Gibbs broke the silence.

" The navy," Gibbs answered greatly fearing what Jack could possibly be thinking.

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed, " Do you have any idea of how much bloody gold they rake in from the navy? They're always needing more supplies! If we could get our hands on that, we could be some of the richest pirates in the world! Savvy?"

After a moment or two of silence from the crew, Gibbs spoke up.

"That's about the daftest thing!" he yelled, "The whole island must be swarming with navy!"

"True," Jack continued not the bit unsettled by Gibbs' comment, "but do you also know how furious they will be when they learn that a band of pirates went right under their noses and got rich. Besides when have you ever known me not to be daft?"

When the idea of miffing the navy had finally sunk in, the whole boat, was filled with cheers. All except for Gibbs who shook his head smiling uneasily.

"This won't be easy Jack," he sighed.

"I know, that's what makes it exciting," Jack said, patting Gibbs on the shoulder.

LC: well …. This is cheesey…… hope you all are enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews. I think I got almost everything figured out now, I just need to decide how to do the end, I know how it ends I just don't know how to do it. Anywayzzzz have any of you read the Young Jack Sparrow novels? I want to read them but I'm afraid they'll be stupid….. so if any of you have read them please tell me how they are. Thanx.

Jack: Plz R&R! I'll give you a kiss if you do!


	3. The Problem

LC: (singing) '**_If you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain, if your not into yoga, if you have half a brain, if you-' _**(looks around) (cough) sorry about that… it's stuck in my head… you know… a hem… anyway, I'm just gonna go on to the chapter shall I? Ok.

Jack: LC doesn't own POTC, and apparently doesn't own the pina colada song either, savvy?

The great captain Jack sighed tiredly as he settled into his bed that night. He was thinking that he was quite lucky to think of where to go just in time. While he was looking around at the shadows that the pale moonlight created in his room, a thought struck him. He wasn't really sure how he would actually do this. Jack shrugged his shoulders, he'd figure this out in the morning, they still had a full day before they arrived, and twenty four hours seemed like enough time to come up with some sort of plan. So he pulled his tattered hat over his eyes, and fell into an unwanted dream.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Young Jack sat on the course sand in Carvala, he was weaving rope. He had been hired by some of the sailors to weave rope for them. They weren't paying him much, but then again he didn't need much, just a bit more money and he would be able to buy himself his own boat. But once he had the boat, what then? He couldn't just leave her. Could she come with him? No, along with a pirate at sea was no place for Rosette. It was a cold, hard fact, she could not come with him._

_But he could stay with her? It was possible, he could learn a trade and earn an honest living. Could he give up the sea for her? In his heart, he new it would be hard, but he could do it. Besides she would do the same for him. Yes, he would stay. But he would still buy his boat all the same, he didn't want his hard work to go to waste, he could probably use it for fishing or something anyway._

_Jack leaned back with his elbows resting in the sand. He was finally done. All this rope weaving was giving him blisters, not to mention it was bloody boring. He'd been weaving all this rope since yesterday, while he was waiting for Rosette. But she didn't come so he just worked. _

_He figured that they had a busy day at the bakery and she couldn't get away. But as much as he wanted to believe this he couldn't, a voice inside him told him that this was not so. And that was unsettling to him. He hoped she would come today so this feeling would end._

_It was still early yet, so Jack headed off to the docks to sell his rope to the sailors. There was a tiny dispute about the price, they wanted it cheep. Jack didn't. After he haggled with the stubborn sailors about prices he finally got paid what wanted. He had a knack for talking people into prices, when he put a mind to it. As he walked back to the beach he took a detour through the town and while the stout owner of the apple stand was dozing off he swiped a few ripe apples. He pocketed one 'for later', as for the other he decided to eat it. He rubbed it on his shirt to give it a shine before sinking his teeth into the juicy fruit. _

_Jack was strolling down the street with his cheeks bulging a bit from the large bite of apple he had just taken, when Thomas Johnson walked towards him glaring fiercely in Jack's direction._

_Jack peered around to see what he was glaring at, but when he saw no one around he assumed he was glaring at him._

_Jack pointed to his full mouth, "'Avf y gof sumfin' om me fafe?" which translated to 'Have I got somethin' on my face?"_

_In reply to this, Thomas sneered and shook his head, before stomping off with a sour look on his face._

_"Well that was awkward," Jack said swallowing, "I wonder what's wrong with the poor bugger?"_

_Thomas Johnson was from a very 'well off' family and they had a lot of power in the town, as a result he was very arrogant. Jack reckoned that he hadn't gotten something he wanted and that always put him in a foul mood. _

_When Jack passed the clearing onto the beach, his eyes caught sight of Rosette sitting in the sand watching the waves. This relieved him greatly to see her, but as he came closer she jumped and turned around. He could see that her eyes were swollen and red from tears and she looked terribly frightened. _

_Rosette got to her feet and ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight._

_"Oh, Jack, I'm glad you're here,' she breathed. _

_"What's wrong love?" Jack whispered in her ear, returning her embrace._

_"It's that Thomas Johnson," she sighed, her voice trembling, "oh I'm so afraid." She burred her face into his chest and sobbed, her body shaking terribly. _

_"Thomas? What did he do to you? Tell me what happened," he asked in shock, pulling her away from him and looking her in the eyes._

_"Well he came by the shop yesterday," she said trying her best to stifle her tears, " and he asked me…. He asked me to marry him."_

_"What? What did you say?" _

_"Well I told him no, I told him that I didn't think of him that way, that's when…. When he got angry-," she let a few sobs escape before closing her eyes and calming herself down,"oh, Jack he got so angry! He started breaking things and yelling, and-." She began to weep again uncontrollably, letting out short gasps._

_"He didn't hurt you did he!" Jack asked forcefully. But when Rosette looked up he noticed the fresh bruise on her right cheek. _

_"Oh Ettey….," Jack held her tightly to him, stroking her hair and letting her cry all she wanted onto him. Jack closed his eyes trying to hold back his current anger, and sadness that this had to happen to Ettey, his Ettey._

_Once her crying had ceased, he was still filled with anger as he looked upon her face. How could someone do that to her? _

_"I'm just so scared Jack, he won't take no for an answer, and he has a lot of power here. He always gets what he wants," Rosette said._

_"Don't worry love I'm going to get that son of a-" Jack was cut off by Rosette grabbing his arms with a frantic look on her face._

_"Please Jack! Please don't do anything!" she pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes, " Please, he'll have you killed for sure, don't think for a second that he couldn't do that! He can Jack! He can…. And I couldn't bear to see you hanging from the gallows…. Please don't make me… please… promise me…. Promise me that you won't go after him! Please! Promise me you won't do anything!" _

_Jack looked into her eyes, he couldn't say 'no'._

_"I Promise love… I promise."_

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

LC: Well that was short, but it's an important chapter! Sooo… I still need for Jack to figure out what to do about getting' passed the navy lol….. I'll update again as soon as I figure out! Any way thank you _angelwingz21 _and _Katiiey _for reviewing you both get a kiss from Jack!

Jack: (kiss)

LC: I'll get my kiss from him later….. eh? (nudge nudge) know what I mean? Huh? Nudge nudge ….Know what I mean?

Jack: Sigh … you just had to copy off Monty Python there….. do I have to do a disclaimer for that too?

LC: don't worry about it……(goes about sipping tea, and trying to come up with a plan to get the navy) hmmm we'll have to use the longboats I suppose….

Jack: well while I'm fightin' off the Monty Python's lawyers all by me onesy, please review….


End file.
